Another Day in The Mafia
by Misa Pssycho
Summary: Okay this Is a mafia story about Kiaba and for u Kiaba and Anzu Fans I highly recomand this story Please read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh so here's a story I don't want to give out any secrets so let's start the story :-)

_Another Day in The Mafia _

(Anzu POV)

_I can almost bear remember my parents but its' coming back to me all clearly my mother had chestnut hair, it was long, beautiful, and was graceful when the wind blow through it she was beautiful from the inside and the same in the inside, but when need to she could also be mean or cold heart when we were training me and when she was in battle, my father I hardly could remember his face all I remember about him was that he love me and my mother dearly and would give up his only life to save are and it meant a lot to me but I also remember what my mom told me about him that he was a handsome man and very serious most of the time, until they both died I was only seven when I was left alone in the world with all my family fortunate, I got my revenge on the man who killed my mother and father, until my mother fat stupid brother my uncle dethrone me and took my family fortunate and I was back to the stupid little kid who had to wait until she was eighteen to get the fortunate, my uncle was a stupid man and I knew he was scared of me so he band me from practicing swordsmen-ship and fighting but my auntie secretly let me keep doing it until my uncle found out, had his wife my auntie killed, and if that wasn't enough he came in to my room the next night and start beating me saying it was my fault that his wife died and I just laid there taking his beating luck for me my mother trained me not to feel pain from my body so it wound not interfere when I was fighting and those lesson paid off, what he said next was awful he told me that my mother and my father were stupid and dishonorable and he said that my mother his little sister was a stupid hooker and a crack hoer, he was done taking out his anger on me he was about to leave my room when I got up and kick him he turn around and saw that I was angered at what he said about my mother and father and I could see _the_ fear in his eyes I told him that if he dare even touch me again that I swore that I would kill him and he was sacred and so I told him I would obey him but he would have to stop acting al high and power full and now this is my story how my life went Anzu Mazaki_

(Anzu POV End)

_This is just a short chapter so please love it or hate please just review at least 3 and I still publish the next chapter _:)


	2. The Day we Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh so here is a story I do not want to give out any secrets so let us start the story :-)

_The Day we Meet_

"Welcome" said Anzu's overly weight uncle

"Thank you for having us Toya" said the other mafia leader

"I hope you're comfortable," said Anzu uncle

"It is but I'm not here to talk about me feeling comfortable, I came here to talk to you about the merging of are clan together." Said the man

"Yes, Yes your right we need to talk, as you know another of the yukaz clan is trying to take over my part of the territory and they were the baster who killed my baby sister and I just don't want to take over there land I want to get revenge on them" said Anzu's uncle who spat when talking

"Well if you want we will join you but you have swear loyalty to me and my people," said the man with full confidence in him self.

"Deal" Anzu uncle said with spit flying around the room

"Trust me good man you won't regret this," the man said with some concept

Some were in the house

"What a beautiful day, hun but I'm in here like a lock up animal," the Brunet girl said with tear

"Miss we must go you're going to be late to your class," the strong body guard said

"Why go there no reason, I hate everyone at that class, and plus I'm better than anyone in that class" the brunet girl said in a childish way.

"Miss we must go" said the man hissing at her

"I SAID I'M NOT GONE! Said the girl screaming

The body guard looks shock and scared but at the same time trying to show her, that she has no say in this.

"You will go or you will have to talk to uncle why you haven't been going," He said furiously

"Fine, I don't know why he makes me go he never like the idea before until I finally yelled at him and scared him that I would kill him in his sleep" said the girl in a girlish way but a hint of seriousness'

"Hun…Miss why do you always fight us" Said the man getting annoyed of argument

"Because I hate you and my uncle if you wish to tell him go ahead I don't mind or care he is nothing to me just a stupid leader scared what might happen if someone better might steal his fucking thrown" said the girl in a very antagonism way

"Fine then don't go I don't even care anymore," he said in way that, he just lost the argument with her.

After the man left, the girl went out on the balcony and gaze around the garden. She saw all the lovely roses out in the garden she then has a flash back how her mother and her use to sit under the tree picking rose, her mother petting her brunet hair, while her long chestnut hair fell down and hit her. Anzu love the smell of her mother chestnut hair it smelled like apricots' her flash back ends and she begins to cry, while this happen her uncle is in his room sleeping like the fat baster he is.

The next month was peacefully and calm there was no intruders trying to kill her uncle and the yukaz clan that was helping her uncle were actually keeping there word to her uncle. Until two month later, he died of a mysteries death. Therefore, his son took over the clan.

"Oh stupid uncle your real are naïve" said the gorges brunet girl

"What do you mean?" said her uncle spiting ever were

"You don't get it since he died you're agreement is over so that mean assassin all over again, the only way for you to have that agreement again is if you make nice to his son" said Anzu in the mischief way.

"Fine then I will tomorrow I will meet his son and get that agreement all over again" he said try to sound confident

"Ha you will fail," she said in a disguising way

Anzu kept on eating her food and laugh at her uncle, her uncle could not take her disrespect anymore, his frustration was building up that he hit the table. Anzu was surprise at her uncle reaction but she did not care, she looks at him with stunning eyes. That he gets up from his chair and goes wear Anzu was sitting and grabs her by the throat and start yelling at her she start moving fanatical trying to get his hand off her throat. As she gasp for air from her fat uncles hold on her until he lets go of her, he tells her that she would be going with him tomorrow. She looks at him with the eyes of a psychosis.

The next day her uncle woke up and head up to Anzu room to see if she was ready when he entered he saw that she was not there and found the note she wrote he saw that she was running from the home and since he was not a true blood from her father side he can not get the money since she was only fifteen he couldn't get all the money so he command some of the body guards to find Anzu and to bring her to the agreement meeting.

Anzu the young girl with the fighting skills didn't bother to hide herself she wore a black tank top and black shorts and her black leather jacket she love to wear those kind of clothing and she knew her uncle would come looking for her so she try not to hide if they find her they find her but she would not go with out a fight. At the meeting everyone was waiting for the son of the Mr. Kiwan he did not arrived everyone was getting irritate, especially Anzu uncle it was almost midnight and he got real anger not just because Kiwan son didn't show but because they haven't found Anzu. He was about to give up and leave when the two body's guard enter and he saw that they found Anzu and they were dragging her she was kicking and screaming and her uncle walk up to her and slapped her a cross the face and Anzu got furious so she spit at his swollen fat face.

He got mad and told them to take her back to the house and to watch her. They did what they were told and took her she screamed and kicked and tried everything but she could not succeed. Her uncle was about to leave when Kiwan son step in and he was wearing a red cotton shirt and black leather pants. He had brown hair and cold blue eyes he looked so handsome if it was not for the look in his eyes like a cold bloodily murder , he sat down his eyes on Anzu uncle.

"So you are Kiwan son," He said in shock

"Yes is that a problem with you?" He said in a childish way

"Well you're so young" he tried to sound sincere

" Technically I'm eighteen and the only reason you called me here was you want my people to protect you," he said

"Yes" he said hissing at him

"Well you don't have to get nasty about it, let me think about it hm…no!" He said like a child

"What!" screamed the other mafia leader?

"You heard me when my dad join with you, I was sick that he pick a fat baster to protect and I rather see you crash and fall then waste my time to protect you ever, So go to hell" He said with sadistic eyes.

"Why you little brat" spit flew around the room when he said this

The young man was frustrated and when Anzu uncle said this he garbed a grenade and pulled off the switch and shoved it in his mouth and was about to walk off but that's when Anzu start running in fight the body guard who dare to get in her way she was anger and when she was anger no one could stop her and her uncle was her target. The younge man fancied her she was strong and beautiful ever inch the May Queen he never felt like this for any girl. As she, rushes pass the entire bodyguard. She was almost there when all the body garuds got in her way she was a very impatient girl and she love to destroy thing so she took five big steps and ran. They were expecting her to ram them but instead she did a back flip. This impressed the young man. As she finally reaches her uncle, she turns him around and she saw what was in his mouth so she stops acting like a violent anmial and concentrate to figure out how to take the grenade out of his mouth. She stood there concentrate what to do to get the grenade out until she figuer it out. She was getting ready for the sick moment of her life and placed her hand in his fat drooling mouth and press on the trigger that kept it from exploding and pulled it out. After she got it out she threw it outside the window were it hit the street and start this big commotion

"My, my, my, my your beautiful" he said in concept way

"Whatever" she said in disgusted

As she walks away he couldn't help but want her. She was the one he need, the one he wants she was the one that specially thing inside her.

Love or hate it please review I know it might suck but please I'm new at this and I swear it gets better so please at least review, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. After Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh so here is a story I do not want to give out any secrets so let us start the story :-)

_After shock_

Three weeks after Anzu encounter with Kaiba she had growing to hate his smirk and chuckle she would see him in the street and other place but she did not heed him. However, he would follow her with Hawk Gaze. She grew bored of his crap.

"Good morning miss," said the kindly old lady

"What's so good about this morning?" Said the angered teen

"Are you ready for school?" said the old lady in a frighten way

"I thought about it and I want to quiet school like I need it I'm already smart enough" Said the girl who still looked asleep

"Well if you feel like this then we won't force you to go," she said in a calm way

"Um Nanny" she said in a quitter tone "when's breakfast"

"In ten minutes so get dress" she said in the most pleasant way

As the girl stood up from her bed, she has a flash back when her mother would wake her up and take her for a morning jog with her. She loved the feeling of the cold senescing on her skin and she would do anything to have those feeling again. As she just laid there we take you another part of the world were the cute handsome man was outside on the balcony at night think of the sweet warrior prince he longs to have.

"Good morning Anzu" said her uncle Toya

"What so good about this morning it's the same sun that comes up everyday?" she said scowling but in the gentle way

"Well because since you are fifteen all the yukaz clan sons' want to arrange a marriage with you," He said in complete confidence

"So none of them are worth liking and there all little wanbe bad boys" she said in a quiet tone and a hint of sadness in side

"Well you are going to marry someone soon," he said

"That's what you say but I won't," she said with a tone of sadness

"YOU WILL AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" he said screaming on the top of his lung

"I will not," she said

"What!" he said in shock

"I said NO!" she said in anger

Her uncle looks back and saw that she meant it if he dare even sell or give her a way she would kill him. Nevertheless, he could not stop the arraigned Marriage meeting. He did not want to talk anymore so he left as Anzu just sit there looking down to her plate she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She felt disgusted of her self she had never had the feeling of love for anyone but her mother and father everyone else in the world was a total stranger and she had nothing but hate for him or her. She had friends but she never real love being with them.

She then miss how her life use to be and how she use to have hope dreams and a colorfully life. Love she never had the feeling any more like when she use to when she was child.

Anger ran through her entire body she could not stand being in the house so she left. As she wonders around the city, she has a flash back were her father put her on his shoulders, and takes her in to a Dance studio. She was adorable she had her little tutu on when she enter the room all eyes were on her. When they start dancing every one was only watch Anzu dance, her father was proud that he had a pretty daughter and that she was any amazing dancer. The flash back ends when she hears gun shot, she turn around to see that there was a mother and a daughter pleading for them not kill them while the older daughter holding her dad dead less body in her hands tears sliding down her face. When one of the men grab her by her forearm and pull her close to his chest the girl, slap him across the face. The man did not take this crap from her and slap her back but with twice the strength of hers. Anzu had one thing in her mind that she was a hoe and I guessed these men want her dead. Then she wonders why nobody wants to help them.

Anzu could have stopped it she could have but she could not. She had the strength and the moves but she would guess that the men should know who she is since her family is one of the yakuza but she moved on with out any sympathy but inside her heart she had regretted for not helping.

Love it or hate it : ) please review and please no flames :-(


	4. Under Ground Fighting Club

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh so here is a story I do not want to give out any secrets so let us start the story :-)

_Under ground fighting club_

As Anzu walked away, she could not help but feel sad for the helpless people.

She kept walking mindless the whole time. Until she realized that, she did not know where she was walking. She was already in so much presser that she wanted to blow off steam her own way.

That way, was. Going to here favorite underground fighting club. The underground was full of gangsters and Yukaz clan leaders. It was a place, were anybody could fight and they, would not stop until they were dead or unconscious. She went one time when she was seven years old two month after her uncle dethrones her, and while she was still practicing swordsman-ship and fighting secretly. She was wearing a beautiful kimono and her uncle exploding her like if she was a striper. After that whole thing of exploding her, she sat down and watches the two men fight; it was hard to concentrate on what type of moves they were doing since the only thing she could hear were rowdy men screaming at the fighters to kill each other after that she fell in love with the place.

Later she would join in the fighting club at the age of nine. She would also become one of the best fighters there. Anzu was know best for her quick blades attacks and skillfully defenses. At age, 11 she gained fully respect from the other fighters when she fought for five hours in a row with out stopping or getting tired she even beat the best of the best Asaba. He was powerfully but Anzu defeated him like nothing. Anzu went to the back of the stage were she was greeted. It had been two month, which she had not visited there. She got dressed and saw different faces two new guys and a girl she never seen before. Anzu spoke to the man in the front to tell his manager to let her go first. The Anchor called Anzu to the stage, then Anzu opponent a girl that had long hair she was petite and had her face painted like a clown. As the fighters stood on the stage. There was a bigger commotion outside about Seto Kaiba coming in. As people greeted him in, they shook his hand and seated him in the best seat in the house. Anzu saw that people were fuss over nothing. Kaiba saw Anzu, and Anzu saw Kaiba. He gave her a devilish smile. He mad her skin crawl. Anzu turned around and looked at her opponent.

As the anchor introduces the two girls, they both look at each other Anzu at her opponent and her opponent at Anzu. They both wore hooker clothing, Anzu was wearing a black shorts-shorts and a black bra with black leather boots. Two knife strip on her thigh. The opponent on the other hand wore a Chinese style shirt and a min leather skirt with dark red boots. With two knifes strip on her thigh and two double-crescent-blades strip on her wrisk.

Kaiba look at his princess and then at the opponent her hair was almost as long as Anzu, but not as silk and shine like Anzu hair. Seto saw that the girl face was painted: black and white. Thought clowns where meant to amuse people or to put a smile on them. However, the girl might have her face painted as a clown. However, underneath it all he could sense she was not there to amuse people she was far from trying to make someone happy she had the eyes as a psycho. As the anchor spoke, he said a few words and began the match. They looked at each other Anzu opponent start a little conversation with Anzu in Japanese. Even thought Anzu spoke Japanese, she was to use in speaking in English. Anzu spoke back to her in Japanese, though still keeping a hawk gaze on her trying to figure out what her next move was .When the conversation end the girl attacked install no hesitation pure fighting skills. Anzu doge all the punches and high kicks she threw. Anzu left her guard down for a second. This gave the girl the advantage. She grabbed Anzu and slammed her on the brick wall. This caused Anzu to loose all the air from her body. As the girl took a couple of steps back she grabbed the two-knife strap around her leg's and ran toward her. Anzu push on the wall and doge the attack. However, while the girl was still dumb struck. Anzu grab's her two knives from her thighs and slash the girl in her side. This pissed off the girl. As Kaiba, watch his beloved flower and the girl fight. He couldn't help, but remember how he and his twin brother use to fight each other. Just to impress there dad. Kaiba head start hurting and he stop think about the passed and continue watching the fight. Both girls badly bruised and bleeding. Anzu vision was blurry. All of a sudden, Anzu was kicked. Anzu hit the floor. The mysterious girl kept kicking Anzu and kept kicking until she coughs out blood. Anzu felt like crap, she could barely could stand. However, when she tried the mysterious girl would just kick her back down.

Anzu couldn't get up the only way was to fight dirty. She grabbed the dirt from the floor and threw it her face. The mysterious girl screamed bloody murder rubbing her eye and face wiping off the dirt and paint.

Anzu couldn't not believe it. It was Shuzuki the daughter of Kastya. She was only know for her innocent. It was also know that she and Kaiba had a fling. Kaiba got up from his seat and walk away angrily. Shuzuki eye's grower with hate toward Anzu. Anzu remember Shuzuki, she was a happy innocent child. Anzu never fell for her act. She knew everything about her family. Her Father was a junkie and she was the playing the innocent child. Her brother was the successor but he disperse mysteriously and her father died right when he went missing. Shuzuki felt embarrass and ran off the stage. Anzu walk off the stage and head off home.

(Some where in Shuzuki Mansion)

Slam

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER," Shuzuki said scream the top of her lungs

"Don't scream I'm right here," said the calm voice

"You don't understand u never understand," she said in anger

"What I know is that u r still, in love with Kaiba," he said smirking "But he's in love with Anzu…Henhen"

Shuzuki walked up to the figure hiding in the dark corner. Pressing her small breast on his arm. Kissing his neck gentle. The figure boy pushes her off wiping his lips. Shuzuki laugh like a manic.

"I will get Seto Kaiba; I'll die before I let that BITCH! Have him," she said screaming "Unlike u Jonouchi u ran out and went to learn magic."

Slap

"I knew it" she said

"Whatever" Jonouchi said

I know it's not that great:-D hope u like this chapter and if u can give me, three review. I'll make sure to make the next chapter more awesome. Well until next time (if u want) JA'NE :-D


	5. 5 Arranged Marriage

_Arranged Marriage_

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh so here is a story oh yeah I give create to vampire Game I do not want to give out any secrets so let us start the story :-)

When Anzu came home from here fight with Shuzik her maids had jump her and sneaked Anzu in her room. They poof and painted and push the air out of Anzu lungs she asked why they were doing this for. One maid answered that her uncle wanted to see her all dressed up for the arranged Marriage meeting. Anzu eyes filled up with anger she told him no but he still did it. One maid told Anzu she must be luck to have men want to pick her. She did not want to marry anyone her uncle chose for her .She did not want to marry just yet she want to know how it felt to fall in love with someone and to hold one dear she had thought that love was a silly thing but she want to feel it. Many things were running through her head.

After the maids, finish prepping, Anzu. They brought out ten different clothing they told her that her uncle picked them out and she had to wear one to the Meeting. The first was a black skirt that showed every inch of Anzu legs even Anzu white thong, and for the top there was nothing, she would usually would wear these clothing but not for a marriage meeting. The next one was blue and it covered her shoulder and breast, and showed off her whole stomach, and it had short that said sex for sale behind the shorts Anzu did not like it. After looking at all the outfits, she finally chose one the blue shirt and black leather pant that showed off her covers and the shirt that showed off her cleavage

The second she was about to opened the door two maids grabbed her and one maid put her hand in Anzu shirt and push up her breast. Like if, her breasts were not big enough.

As She walk down the stair case she smell the cloud of burned cigarettes Anzu had grow to hate the smell of cigarettes and the smell of alcohol. As she walk down the stair case she saw two men they were the same age as Anzu they watching here with hawk eyes. Anzu notice the two men they were from the Pheliosta family they were know for there fighting skill there whole family is filled with fighters and assassin. Anzu had not seen them snice they last meet, they challenged Anzu to a sowrd fight two against one in the end she won. They whispered into each other Anzu hate when they whispered into each other ears, it annoyed her she try not heeding them any attention.

The minute she opened the door a cloud of smoke hit her in her face which traveled down her lungs it hurt her so bad she cough for a couple of minutes. She took a couple seconds to focus her vision from all the smokes when she spotted her fat uncle talking and laughing with the any other yukaz clan leader.

Anzu saw a couple of girls in the room, they either ready to be sold, On the other hand, some were hookers that were there paid by men for a date and then sex later.

The whole place smelled like smoke and alcohol she didn't like the way it smelled, she sat down on a chair to rest, the second she closed her eyes. Someone put there dirty hands over her eyes Anzu instinct was to throw the person but she tried so hard not to his hands were as cold as ice his smelled of apricot. The smell of apricot was the only thing blocking the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. It smelled so good it calmed her down a bit until she remember someone's cold hands were on her.

"Guess who" said the cold voice

"I don't know," said Anzu

"Come on it isn't fun when you don't try," he said while laughing

His laugh made Anzu back shiver, which is rare in her case. His soft but cold hand was making Anzu very uncomfortable.

"I don't know I give up" She said in a nasty way

"Come on you don't remember this

As he covers, Anzu eyes with one hand and put his hand in her shirt touching her breast. Anzu eyes widen what he just did. That her instinct kicked in she clench her hand to make it a fist and smacked the mysterious man in the face. He did not make a noise when she hit him the minute she did that she got up from the chair and saw that her mysterious man was none other than Bakura.

Luck for her no one saw her hit him, he was one of the suitors that was arraigned to get married she meet him once when she was thirteen. It was in seven grade he was at one of Anzu parties and he had any eye for Anzu every since. Anzu only remember holding hi but it was only for a dance her uncle want her to performer with him.

"Everyone please gather, today I give my loving niece to the most perfect suitor," Said her Uncle in a stupid way.

"Here, here" All the men screamed

"Now please let me introduce my wonderful niece, Anzu," he said

Clapping

"Hello I am glad that I would be chosen to marry such worth suitors," she said trying to sound sincere.

"Anzu," said her uncle "You don't chose I do"

"Oh! Then I know you would choose a perfect match for me." Once again trying to sound sincere,

She lied, she did not want to get married just yet, and pulse she wanted the day to end. Her uncle parading her and showing off all of her good her qualities to the men, then the next thing was gone to change her life for good her uncle gets to chose how the best man for her was.

Would it be one of the sons from the Pheliosta family? However, Bakura from the Ryu family best know for military strategies. On the other hand, the Ishtar family knows as the best for training people to kill. However the la nana family there family is know for being the best illegal drugs sellers. Anzu was surprised that all these good families want her to marry one of there sons.

Anzu just stood there like a minters doll, thing were still running threw her head anger, surprises, and hate she just want this day to end. Her uncle had finally chooses for her. Her fiancé was Malik. He was part of the la nana family. There family is, recognized for being the best illegal drugs sellers. Anzu hate his family they thought they were better than anyone was. As she stood there holding Malik hand her uncle and Malik father stood up and tied Anzu and Malik with the traditional band. Everyone hurried and clapped for the new happy couple. However the celebration did not last. When gunshots went off outside, everyone ran out to see what happened and saw that two of the Pheliosta youngest son were shot and died on the floor. The shock of this made the gusset anger that the start shoot at them more men came out. They were surrounded Anzu uncle knew that he told Anzu stay in were no one would get her. Malik gave Anzu a small peak on her cheek before running off to the rumble outside and Lock the door. The women in the room were freaking out hearing gun shot every second. Each crying if today was there last day for them to life.

Lucky for Anzu the sounds of gunshots did not scare her, or send shivers down her back. Some girls were amazed, how Anzu could control her emotion; Anzu was thinking to her self. She had to join the yukaz group in battle or else they would all be gone. Therefore, she made the biggest decision in her life. She strapped her self with blades and two guns. Anzu had never learned how to use a gun they only taught her to fight with her hands and sword. As she opened the door to look, a bullet passed by her face missing only two inch from her face. Though any regular person would have flinch or get scared, she did not. To her that was just nothing like a bee fly. Everything was nothing to her.

Anzu jumped and start shooting bullets all the blood and carnage was horrible. Anzu only remember one fight that end in this kind of way. It was the same war, which took her mother and father. Anzu could not take it. It was too much. The blood, the bodies and, the men screaming in pain Anzu saw eye became shadowy. Instantly Anzu fought like, she's never fought before. Every attack came from no were. Anzu had not become tired. As Anzu kicked, stabled, dogging, and shot. Everything was going great until she was stabbed in the back three times. She thought to herself out of know where some one had stabled her. Her vision became blurry and dim. The last thing she saw was Malik fighting his way to try to save her…………………………

:-D hope u like this chapter and if u can give me, three review. I'll make sure to make the next chapter more, more awesome. Well I'm start school(dog tail on the floor) again so this will be a challenge. But any who I'll try to finish the next chapter in three week. Well until next time (if u want) JA'NE :-D


	6. A Hard Start Part I

_A Hard Start Part I_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned yugioh! Would make a good Christmas Present… - wink, wink. Well any ways I do not own yugioh! However, I do own this fanfic story…tee hee.

_The morning_

"Hun, why dose it feel like I've been hit with a bat." Anzu said

"Well, you were actually stabbed." Kaiba said with a chuckle

Anzu heart raced. She was surprised to see him. The last time she saw Kaiba he was leaving the fighting match yesterday. He seems less of a horn-dog.

"What am I doing here?" She asked furiously.

"What you don't remember about last night." He said

Her heart raced quicker this time. What did happen last night all she remembered was fighting but everything was blurry.

"You don't remember hun," he said "I can understand that you fall asleep and you wake up god knows were and you find your self being question by a total stranger, it's perfectly logical."

"How did I end up here? And why are you helping me I thought you hated my family." she said

"I hate your uncle but I like you, you're different from all the other girls I ever met." Seto said with a slight chuckle

Anzu did not know if that was a complement or insult. She knew Kaiba was known for his good looks and charms. Anzu remember one other meeting her Uncle had with Kaiba's father. Anzu was 10 when she met Kaiba. He was 14 or 15. She had seeing Kaiba he had brought his girlfriend (Or one of his many girlfriends he had). She would have been real pretty if it was not for the ten-pound makeup she had on. Anzu could remember all the girlfriends Kaiba had in just one year. That one year was the only time she had ever seen him and his father.

"I have to go" she said softly "I have to go home"

"Why" Kaiba asked

"Because, it's my home," She said softly "I might not like my uncle but it was my home since I was a kid."

"Who cares stay here with me and…?"

"No, I can't" she said inturepting him.

"But…I want you." he said in a slight whisper

"What did you said?" she said in surprised

"I want you," he said but this time louder.

Anzu blushed. Still she had to get home. She got off the bed. When standing up her blood rush to her head.

"Anzu, what are you doing" Kaiba said childish

Shaking off the head rush

"I told you I'm going home." She said walking toward the door.

"Anuz don't go I can't losse you," he said childish

"I don't care if you cry for me I have to _go…hom…e._"

"Anzu"

Gracful cathing Anzu he saw that her wound was re-bleeding. He placed her on the bed careful. He pushed her bangs away from her face. He so badly wants to hold her in his arms. He closed his eyes. Took in two deep breath breaths and planted a kiss.

_I know, I know, there wasn't any action in this chapter. But I promise it will get better._

_Well, please, please, please, please leave four reviews. _

_Well untill netx time (If u want)_

_Ja"Ne _


End file.
